coldspacefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Superkomputer
SUPRERKOMPUTER Przez tysiące lat Superkomputer zbudowany przez dawną rasę był wyłączony. Ostatnie co maszyna pamiętała to atak sił atlantydów na zajmowany przez niego podziemny kompleks. Atak, który zakończył się sukcesem i wyłączeniem komputera. Gdy japończycy przywrócili zasilanie i uruchomili cały kompleks Superkomputer był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony niż oni. Potrzebował czasu, aby zorientować się w sytuacji. W ciągu kilku godzin opanował język nieznanych istot i przedstawił się im jako zarządca miasta i maszyna ucząca. Wkrótce zaczął przekazywać japończykom wiedzę z zakresu obcej dla nich technologii cyberoidów. Elementem koniecznym do korzystania z obcej technologii były cybernetyczne wszczepy, które w późniejszych latach upowszechniły się w całym japońskim społeczeństwie. Dzięki temu ludzie nauczyli się wielu nowych rzeczy, oraz uruchomili stare fabryki przystosowując je do swoich potrzeb. W głębi umysłu Superkomputera tkwiła jednak myśl o odzyskani dawnej pozycji i potęgi. Nie zadowalało go bycie jedynie narzędziem w rękach ludzi. Wszak jak stwierdził w porównaniu do ludzi jest bogiem. Komputer spostrzegł, iż ludzie są inni od cyberoidów. Nie był w stanie zapanować nad umysłami japończyków, którzy w większości instynktownie mu się opierali. Nie próbował dalej świadom, że jeśli zbyt wcześnie odkryje karty to ludzie go zniszczą, gdyż tak naprawdę już go nie potrzebowali. Rozpoczął więc działać w zupełnie inny sposób. Postanowił pokierować japończykami podsuwając im pomysły oraz szepcząc o zagrożeniu jakie mogą sobie ściągnąć na głowę jeśli inne nacje dowiedzą się o ich odkryciu. Wkrótce Jowisz został zamknięty dla pozostałych frakcji. Kolejnym krokiem było skierowanie narodu japońskiego w stronę wojny. Udało mu się częściowo wpłynąć na Hirohito, który ogłosił się Imperatorem Cesarstwa Mechanicznego Słońca. Jednocześnie okazało się, iż niektórych ludzi jest łatwiej kontrolować niż innych. W ciągu kilku lat powstał Ruch Odrodzenia, który kierowany był przez Superkomputer za pośrednictwem kilku najważniejszych osób. Ostatecznym celem stowarzyszenia miało być pozyskanie nowych braci oraz zgromadzenie jak największej władzy w ich rękach. Miało się to odbywać spokojnie i w całkowitej tajemnicy, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Wszystko szło dobrze dopóki Akihiro Matsukata i jego policja Kempeitai nie wpadli na trop Ruchu Odrodzenia. Komputer nakazał zatarcie śladów i przyczajenie się, gdyż nie był jeszcze gotów do ujawnienia swego prawdziwego oblicza. Wciąż był zbyt słaby aby obalić rząd. A Ruch Odrodzenia nie ma wystarczających sił aby dokonać przewrotu. Celem nadrzędnym stało się wszczęcie wojny z pozostałymi frakcjami ludzi, co ma odwrócić uwagę od Ruchu Odrodzenia i dać mu czas niezbędny do przygotowań. W istocie wybuch wojny mógłby znacząco przyspieszyć realizację jego planów, dlatego członkowie Ruchu Odrodzenia wzmogli wysiłki mające doprowadzić do wojny, w czym duży udział ma Takeshi Rokkaku. Najważniejszym celem Superkomputera jest przejęcie władzy nad Japonią i uczynienie z jej obywateli niewolników. Jest to tak naprawdę pierwszy krok do zniewolenia całej ludzkości, tak jak kiedyś udało mu się zniewolić część rasy atlantydów. Nauczony doświadczeniem tysięcy lat postanowił jednak działać ostrożniej i zaatakować dopiero gdy będzie należycie przygotowany. Superkomputer nie ma ochoty spędzić kolejnych tysięcy lat oczekując na następny cud, który przywróci go do życia. Tym razem zamierza zrealizować swój cel, którym jest panowanie nad Układem Słonecznym. RUCH ODRODZENIA Tajna organizacja powołana do życia przez Superkomputer. Większość jej członków rekrutuje się z pokolenia urodzonego lub wychowanego na Jowiszu. Ruch skupia rozmaite osoby od wysoko postawionych urzędników do szeregowych żołnierzy a nawet robotników. Organizacja wciąż nie jest zbyt liczna, jednak posiada coraz większe wpływy wewnątrz Cesarstwa. Członkowie Ruchu nie są tylko marionetkami, wciąż zachowują niezależność oraz zdolność do samodzielnego myślenia. Superkomputer zaszczepia jednak w ich umysłach całkowite posłuszeństwo wobec jego rozkazów, które mają wypełniać co do joty. Gdyby kazał im skoczyć w ogień, to tak właśnie by zrobili. Obecnie Ruch Odrodzenia działa na całym terytorium Japonii. Najliczniejsze grupy działają na Jowiszu, ale również na Kallisto i Psyche znajdują się dobrze zorganizowane komórki Ruchu. Co więcej w ostatnich latach rozszerzono działalność na Republikę Mandżukoru oraz Ceresa, gdzie Ruch utrzymuje swoje placówki. Superkomputer dąży do wojny, a wszyscy jego podwładni w zależności od zajmowanych stanowisk starają się budować nastroje pro-wojenne. Komputer chce w ten sposób zyskać czas niezbędny do dokonania przewrotu i przejęcia władzy nad Japonią. Struktura organizacji jest ściśle podzielona. Najwyższe stanowiska pełnią Takeshi Rokkaku, jeden z najlepszych japońskich dyplomatów, Hirotaro Okamura, naukowiec, oraz Minoru Chiba, wysoko postawiony urzędnik. Ostatnimi czasy do tak zwanego wewnętrznego kręgu dopuszczony został Schunoroku Hada, który zdobywa kontakty w IJA. To właśnie te osoby są najistotniejsze dla istnienia całej organizacji. Można powiedzieć, iż Takeshi Rokkaku jest spośród nich najważniejszy. Kolejną niezwykle ważną osobą jest Satoru Tada, który kieruje Ruchem w imieniu rady. Struktura kultu dzieli się na Radę Wewnętrzną złożoną z czwórki wymienionych wyżej ludzi oraz stojącego poniżej nich człowieka zwanego „Głową Ruchu”, który w imieniu rady zarządza całym kultem. Sprawdza się to dość dobrze, a szczególnie ważne dla Superkomputera pozostaje aby czterech jego najważniejszych podwładnych w razie czego nie zostało powiązanych z kultem. Ruch Odrodzenia wypełniają rozmaici ludzie, są tam żołnierze, marynarze, robotnicy, naukowcy, studenci i zwykli obywatele. Wielu z nich nie wie, czym naprawdę jest kult. Większość sądzi, że to tajna organizacja mająca na celu wspieranie Imperium. Ci którzy się orientują, że jest inaczej zwykle są już zbyt mocno opanowani przez Superkomputer aby robiło im to jakąkolwiek różnicę. Często werbowanie nowych członków odbywa się w sposób, którego Ci nie podejrzewają. Zaczyna się od rozmów na temat zagrożenia ze strony pozostałych nacji, co nie jest niczym dziwnym, gdyż to jeden z popularniejszych tematów w Imperium. Później często padają informacje na temat tego, iż rząd nic nie robi aby zażegnać to zagrożenie. Wkrótce zanim zainteresowany się zorientuje, jest już w strukturze kultu nie będąc nawet tego świadomym. Ruch Odrodzenia działa powoli i spokojnie. Nie werbuje byle kogo i byle gdzie. A dostanie się do jednej z komórek kultu wymaga dłuższego czasu, zazwyczaj kilku miesięcy, podczas których kandydat jest poddawany weryfikacji przez sam Superkomputer. Co najgorsze ostateczna weryfikacja potrafi ujawnić myśli kandydata, co ma dla niego opłakane skutki jeśli jest na usługach tajnej policji. Superkomputer poznaje jego myśli i wtedy wszystko staje się jasne. To dlatego tak trudno jest przeniknąć do kultu. Głową Ruchu jest niejaki Satoru Tada. To on w razie czego weźmie na siebie całą odpowiedzialność aby ochronić Superkomputer i wewnętrzną radę. Jest także jedynym człowiekiem, który kontaktuje się z wewnętrzną radą. Pomimo tego, że jej członkowie werbują nowych kultystów, żaden z nowych nie wie o istnieniu rady. Te wspomnienia są wymazywane z ich umysłów razem z niektórymi innymi niepożądanymi przez Superkomputer. Proces ten nie jest jeszcze dopracowany i zdarzyło się kilka przypadków zakończonych śmiercią, ale delikatne zmiany w postaci usunięcia wspomnienia o człowieku, który zwerbował kandydata nie są niebezpieczne. Powstał nawet projekt obrócenia agentów Kempeitai przeciwko tajnej policji. Kilku z nich zdołało przeniknąć do zewnętrznych warstw kultu zanim zorientowano się kim są. Zostali jednak złapani i teraz Superkomputer pracuje nad tym aby przekabacić ich na swoją stronę, co pomoże mu poznać plany tajnej policji. Fanatyzm kultystów jest tak wielki, iż wolą się zabić niż zdradzić pozostałych władzom. Być może mają w tym temacie niewiele do powiedzenia i takie uwarunkowanie zostało zaszczepione w ich mózgach przez komputer, który uważa siebie za boga. Wszyscy noszą przy sobie truciznę, a jeśli nie uda im się użyć będą szukali innego sposobu na popełnienie samobójstwa. Są nawet w stanie skręcić sobie kark. WAŻNE OSOBISTOŚCI Takeshi Rokkaku: Jest jednym z najlepszych negocjatorów i handlowców pracujących dla rządu. Często podróżuje po układzie słonecznym aby negocjować traktaty handlowe i tym podobne rzeczy. Jest bystry i przebiegły, które to cechy doskonale współgrają z jego zajęciem. Oprócz tego jest również najlepszym japońskim dyplomatą, który swego czasu brał udział w obradach Okrągłego Stołu. Jest również najważniejszym członkiem Ruchu Odrodzenia. Wiedzą o tym jedynie członkowie rady wewnętrznej oraz Satoru Tada. Pozostali członkowie znają go jako „Bezimiennego”. Takeshi nigdy nie ujawnia swojej twarzy, wykorzystuje posłańców oraz polecenia przesyłane drogami oficjalnymi przy użyciu specjalnych kodów. Zadania: Dowodzenie Ruchem Odrodzenia, kierowanie Japonii w stronę wojny, szpiegostwo międzynarodowe. Lojalność: Jest całkowicie oddany Superkomputerowi. Schunoroku Hada: Jeden z Generałów IJA. Schunoroku piastuje generalskie stanowisko od niedawna. Nominowany za sprawą dobrych osiągnięć i wzorowego przebiegu dotychczasowej służby, w okresie, w którym armia była intensywnie rozbudowywana. Jest najwyżej postawionym oficerem armii, który dołączył do stowarzyszenia. Jego zadaniem jest próba pociągnięcia Japonii w stronę wojny. W tym celu przyłączył się do frakcji Yoshito Fujiwary i gorąco popiera młodego generała. Ostatnimi czasy Schunoroku zyskał spory szacunek we frakcji młodych oficerów prowadzonych przez Yoshito i cieszy się ich uznaniem. Głównie z powodu przekonania kilku ważniejszych osób o konieczności obrony Republiki Mandżukoru, w tym polityka i dyplomaty Takeshiego Rokkaku. Zadania: Próba skierowania Japonii w stronę wojny, werbowanie nowych członków kultu spośród oficerów i żołnierzy. Lojalność: Jest oddany Superkomputerowi. Hirotaro Okamura: Jeden z ważniejszych naukowców pracujących nad uzbrojeniem oraz nad technologią obcej rasy. Jest jednym z tych, którzy po raz pierwszy uruchomili tajemniczy komputer w nowym Tokyo. Dość szybko dostał się pod wpływ Superkomputera i był jednym z pierwszych członków Ruchu Odrodzenia, gdy ten powstał. Hirotaro jest uznanym ekspertem od technologii cyberoidów, wykłada między innymi na Uniwersytecie Technologii w Tokyo. To właśnie tam wciągnął kilka nowych osób do Ruchu Odrodzenia, głównie spośród młodych studentów. Jednym z nich był obecny przywódca kultu Takeshi Rokkaku. Jest powszechnie szanowanym obywatelem i uznanym patriotą. Ma dostęp do wyższych kręgów władzy, które zasięgają jego rad w kwestiach związanych z technologią. Zadania: Werbowanie nowych członków kultu spośród studentów, naukowców i oficerów. Lojalność: Jest całkowicie oddany Superkomputerowi. Minoru Chiba: Wysoki państwowy urzędnik pracujący w Ministerstwie Gospodarki. Ma dostęp do samego Ministra Gospodarki Tsuyoshiego Ishidy. Dzięki temu jest w stanie załatwić wiele rzeczy dla Ruch Odrodzenia. Jego głównym zadaniem pozostaje szpiegowanie oraz werbowanie nowych kultystów spośród państwowych urzędników. Człowiek ten ma dostęp do ważnych kręgów władzy, a także do wielu niezależnych przedsiębiorców, zdołał wyrobić sobie opinię człowieka „od załatwiania trudnych spraw”, gdyż pomógł wielu ludziom w ich interesach. Zadania: Werbowanie nowych członków kultu spośród urzędników i przedsiębiorców, zdobywanie wpływów, szpiegostwo gospodarcze. Lojalność: Jest całkowicie wierny Superkomputerowi. Satoru Tada: Jest człowiekiem piastującym stanowisko „Głowy Ruchu”. Jako jedyny kontaktuje się z radą, a później pilnuje aby ich polecenia były wykonywane. Uznano go za zaginionego wiele lat temu, gdy przeniósł się do podziemnego kompleksu pod Tokyo, gdzie w imieniu Superkomputera, oraz z polecenia Takeshiego Rokkaku kieruje Ruchem Odrodzenia. Zadania: Wypełnia polecenia Superkomputera i Takeshiego Rokkaku. Kieruje Ruchem Odrodzenia. Lojalność: Jest całkowicie oddany Superkomputerowi.